Fiery Blood
by Jayfeather rules
Summary: What if Tigerclaw had met Rusty in the forest instead and attacked him. Rusty now hating forest cats joins blood clan and rules with his half brother
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Rusty woke up in his nest and ate some food and drank some water before going outside and jumped onto the fence that separated his garden from the forest. He had already decided that today was the day that he would explore the forest. He quickly glanced around before jumping of the fence and began to head towards the forest, but a voice stopped him.

"Hey, Rusty. Where are you going? your not going into the forest are you?" Smudge meowed appearing at the top of the fence and balanced clumsily.

"Just for a look," Rusty meowed

"Well, you wouldn't get me in there, there are huge wild cats in there huge eat wild rabbits for breakfast and sharpen their claws old old bones," Smudge meowed shuddering.

"I'm just going for a look," Rusty repeated and headed into the forest

"Well, don't say I didn't warn you?" Smudge called after him.

Rusty sighed and shook his head and dropped into a crouch as he saw a mouse and began to stalk towards it. Suddenly something slammed into him and he was thrown into a tree, scrambling to his paws he came nose nose to nose with a dark brown tabby tom with burning amber eyes.

"What are you doing on thunderclan territory," the tom snarled slashing him across the face sending him flying

"I didn't mean to intrude," Rusty whimpered

"Tigerclaw, what have we hear," a voice sneared and a pale tabby tom with black stripes running through his fur stepped out of the trees


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

meeting Scourge

Rusty gazed between the two toms scared his heart pounding in his chest Smudge's warning ringing in his mind, if only I had listened to Smudge, Rusty thought angrily backing away from the two toms.

"Longtail, it's a kittypet," Tigerclaw snapped glaring at the other tom through narrowed amber eyes

"I can see that, but he shouldn't even be on our territory, lets teach him a lesson," Longtail sneered rounding on Rusty followed by Tigerclaw. Longtail slashed his paw across Rusty's shoulder sending him flying into a thorn bush.

Rusty scrambled out of the thorn bush his side and face hurting as he turned and ran, running blindly through the trees until he reached a part of the twoleg place he had never seen before. Glancing over his shoulder he saw Tigerclaw and Longtail sliding to a stop watching with narrowed eyes as he jumped up onto the fence and into the alley below. Shuddering with fear Rusty ran through the alley glancing over his shoulder afraid the two cats would began to chase him again. To busy glancing over his shoulder he didn't see a small black tom step out and ran right into him and they both fell to the ground. "I'm sorry," Rusty apologized jumping to his paws and shaking out his fur. "Who are you?" Rusty asked him.

"My name is Scourge, and you are?" the tom meowed coldly.

"Fire," Rusty meowed feeling uneasy about using his real name.


	3. Chapter 3

Bloodclan cats

Leader: Scourge was a small black tom with one white paw and icy blue eyes

Deputy: Bone was a huge black-and-white cat with green eyes

**Personal guard**

**Snake **is a grey tom **Kin:** Barley,Violet, Ice (siblings)

**Ice **is grey tom **Kin: **Barley,Violet, Snake (siblings)

Brick- a russet colored she-cat

Fire- a handsome ginger tom with a scar across his face and side

Warriors:

Minty- dark gray she-cat

**Pounce** is a light brown tabby tom with a lazy eye and a lower canine sticking out of his mouth

**Snapper** is a long-haired tortoiseshell and white tom with a torn ear, a scarred pelt, and yellow eyes

**Snipe** is a large brown and black tom with a short tail, amber eyes, and a torn ear

**Tess** is a thin gray she-cat with a light gray chest, slanted eyes, and a light gray rain drop-shaped marking on her forehead

**Willie** is a brown tabby tom with a stripe down his back, a lighter muzzle, and small triangular stripes above his head

Fern- pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Claw- dark brown tabby tom with icy-blue eyes

Shard- small white she-cat with icy-blue eyes

Dark- black tom with amber eyes

Fox- reddish-ginger tom with amber eyes

Wolf- reddish-gray tom with yellow eyes

Night- black she-cat with blue eyes

Cloud- gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

Sky- pale gray tom with sky blue eyes

Fang- sleek white tom with icy-blue eyes

Whisper- black she-cat with dark blue eyes

Swift- Calico tom with dark green eyes

Moss- gray-and-white she-cat with green eyes

Chapter two:

Fire followed Scourge deeper into the alley until he could smell the strong scent of cats and frowned, "Is this Bloodclan?" he asked glancing at Scourge as he nodded. He flicked his ears and followed Scourge into the alley way looking around at all of the cats some of them were talking in groups while others looked around the alley coldly. He was so busy looking around that he didn't notice a big black-and-white tom approach them until Scourge spook.

"Hello, Bone, I'm going to let this cat join, I saw him facing my enemy, so I will take him in and he'll be a part of my personal guard," Scourge meowed his eyes gleaming.

"Welcome to Bloodclan," Bone growled gazing at Fire as Scourge jumped onto one of the dumpsters and called the cats to him.

"We have a new cat who wishs to join Bloodclan, and I have decided him worthy so he'll be a part of my personal guard, Ice, Snake, and Brick, will show him around," Scourge meowed and disappeared behind the dumpster.

Fire watched him leave and turned as three cats approached him and followed them as they described the ways of Bloodclan, the territory, and where he would sleep. He simply nodded and headed into a crack in a wall where they told him he would sleep. One day, I'll have my revenge, those cats better watch out, Fire thought curling up onto a cushion and fell asleep thoughts of revenge whirling through his mind


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three

When Fire woke up the next morning the sun was barely up, but he felt refreshed and pushed his way out of his new home and into the alley. He gazed around and saw Scourge watching him with a frown looking slightly comfused. "Hello, Scourge is something wrong?" he asked hoping that Scourge wouldn't change his mind and decide to throw him out.

"Er No, I just wanted to know a few things about you," Scourge meowed. "Just follow me," Scourge meowed and led Fire behind the dumpster. "Now tell me who are your parents? Do You have any siblings? Are they still alive? How old are you?" Scourge asked not waiting for him to say anything before he asked each question his icy gaze burning into Fires green gaze

"Well, lets see my mother is a kittypet named Nutmeg and as far as I know she's alive, my fathers name is Jake and I don't really know if he's alive or dead, I have a sister named Princess, and I don't know if I have any other siblings, and right now I am 6 moons old and my sister is still alive," Fire meowed meeting Scourges gaze

"One more question before we go, is Fire your real name?" Scourge asked him

"No, my real name is Rusty, but when I decided to leave my twolegs I decided to change it," Fire meowed watching Scourge curiously.

"I have found out all I need to know, welcome home half brother," Scourge meowed

what did you think and Scourge suspected that Rusty/Fire was his half brother through the whole story sorry about the cliffhanger


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four

"What are you talking about? Why are you calling me half brother?" Fire snarled springing to his paws and glared at Scourge.

"Well, your father was Jake, and my father was Jake, so that is why I'm calling you half brother," Scourge meowed coolly.

"I...will we tell the clan?" Fire finally growled

"Not yet I think we should wait awhile before we tell them," Scourge growled and stood up. "Come lets go make a sweep of our territory and make sure there are no trespassers," Scourge growled and stalked out from behind the dumpster followed by Fire and he called Brick and Bone over. "We're about to make sure their are no trespassers you two will watch over the clan," Scourge growled and left the alley with Fire following. "Do you know how to fight?" Scourge growled glancing over his shoulder at his half brother.

"I know how to fight, I've practiced in case I was able to come into the forest," Fire meowed looking angry

"Well, thats good," Scourge meowed coming to a stop as the scent of an intruder swept over him.

Fire dropped into a crounch and began to creep forwards until he could see a black-and-white tom then he sprung pinning the tom down and raised his paw to deliever the last blow when the tom spoke

"Rusty."

sorry another cliff hanger do you know who the cat is


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter five

"Smudge, what are you doing her?" Fire growled glaring down at the black-and-white tom.

"I was worried after you didn't come back and went to look for you, now you can come back everyones worried about you," Smudge told him.

"I'm never coming back, what do you think the twolegs will think when I come back with scars and its because of this one forest cat, and I can't forget him until I get my revenge," Fire growled narrowing his eyes.

"A forest cat did this to you, I warned you Rusty," Smudge meowed his eyes filled with pain.

"It's Fire now," Fire snapped

"Okay, okay well Fire your still my friend," Smudge meowed

"I don't need friends, I have Bloodclan," Fire growled

"Bloodclan?" Smudge echoed confused

"A group of cats who leave in the alley who hate the forest cats as much as I do, and this is my half brother Scourge the leader of Bloodclan," Fire growled

"I can't let you leave me behind, and I want to help you with your revenge, so what I'm asking is can I join Bloodclan?" Smudge asked turning towards Scourge

another Cliffhanger what did you guys think


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Six

"Fine, I will let you join, but be warned if she show any weaknesses to those forest cats, then you will be killed," Scourge growled.

"I understand," Smudge meowed glancing between Fire and Scourge.

"Fine, follow us," Scourge snapped and began to walk away.

Fire followed behind Scourge without glancing over his shoulder to see if Smudge was following them. He watched as Scourge entreed Bloodclans alley and followed him inside glancing over his shoulder at Smudge before stepping aside. "Smudge, welcome to Bloodclan," Fire meowed.

Smudge looked around and noticed Scourge talking to a big black-and-white tombefore jumping onto a dumpster and calling the clan together.

"While me and Fire were out patrolling we ran into an old friend of his named Smudge, who wants to join the clan, and I have decided to let him join the clan," Scourge yowled looking down onto his clan.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Seven

"Don't you think your letting to many cats join the clan," Ice yowled glaring at Fire and Smudge as he sprung to his paws.

"Ice the more member we have to protect our clan the better," Scourge snapped glaring down at Ice.

"Scourge is right to let them join, we could use them," Bone meowed speaking up for his leader and a few other cats meowed in agreement.

"This meeting is dismissed and Iwant Fire to show Smudge where he will be sleeping," Scourge yowled and jumped of the dumpster slipping behind it to where his den was.

"Come on, Smudge," Fire meowed and turned away leading Smudge around the territory. "You'll be sleeping with me in my den until Scourge and the rest of the clan cleans out another place for you," Fire meowed leading him through a hole in the wall.

Smudge looked around and saw old pillows and bags on the floor there was alo an old couch with the springs poking out of it. "It's nice," he meowed trying to find another nice thing tostay as he looked around. Stilling looking around henoticed that one of th pillows was blue and the other one was red. "Which one do you sleep on?" he asked.

"The red one, but you can sleep on the couch of you want," fire meowed walking over to the red pillow and curling up.

"That's okay, I'll sleep on the other pillow," Smudge meowed and curled up on the blue pillow falling asleep.

Fire stayed awake for a little bit listening to his friend fall asleep, he was glad Smudge had joined, because the only cats he wanted to kill were the ones who got in his way and he didn't want to have to do that Smudge. 'I should sleep,' he thought and closed his mind letting his mind drift into sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Eight

Fire woke up and looked around with a yawn. Catching sight of Smudge he saw that he was still asleep so he stood up and raised his paw prodding him roughly in the side. "Time to wake up," he growled before heading out into the alley without waiting to see if Smudge was following.

"What are we about to do?" Smudge asked looking at all the cats.

"We're going to learn how to kill, once we kill another cat we earn our dog teeth collars," Fire told him leading him through twoleg place until they saw Scourge. Then they came to a stopband dipped their heads. "We have come," Fire meowed looking around.

"Good now I'll show you how to kill and then you'll have until sundown to kill a cat and bring it to me," Scourge growled.

Fire nodded and watched as Scourge ran off and returned with a small pale gray tom that bore a few scars.

"This cat is whats left of a group of rogues that attacked us," Scourge growled and bit into the toms throat. "Biting it's throat is one way to kill a cat, another way to kill is this way," Scourge growled glaring down at the tom that was barely alive and slashed him across the throat killing him.

"Let's go," Fire meowed bounding away glancing over his shoulder and saw Smudge run off in the opposite back around he saw a small cat being threatened by a dark gray tom. Snarling he came up behind the tom and lunged towards him slamming into him sending him tumbling to the ground. Before the tom could get to his paws he pinned him down placing a paw on his throat. "Your a coward for trying to kill a cat half your size, and cowards don't deserve to leave," he snarled raising his paw off his throat unshealthing his claws before bringing his paw down onto his throat killing him. Then he grabbed the body of the tom and ran off leaving the kit. Soon he got to the spot where he was suppose to be meeting Scourge and let the toms body fall to the ground. A few minutes passed and Scourge returned dragging the body of a brown tabby she-cat. He noticed that Smudge bore a few scratches, but didn't comment as Scourge showed up.

"You two did good, since you both already have collars all you need to do is rip a tooth out of the cats you killed and put it through your collar," Scourge meowed.

"Okay," Fire meowed and ripped a tooth out of the toms mouth and put it through the his collar out of the corner of his eye he saw Smudge doing the same with a tooth he had pried out of the she-cats mouth.

"Will we learn more fighting moves, besides the one you showed us," Smudge asked glancing at Fire.

"Yes," Scourge meowed bluntly.

"When," Smudge asked Curiously.

"When I say so," Scourge snapped and stalked off.


End file.
